The next Gordon Research Conference on Aging (February, 1982) will focus on emerging issues and recent data in the neurobiology of aging. An emphasis will be placed on molecular and cellular changes of the adult nervous system. Sessions will deal with age-changes in: central and somatic aspects of synaptic functions, including electric activities, regulation of neurotransmitters, and neurohormones; membrane receptors, adenylate cyclase, calmodulin, ion flux and phosphorylation; hormone-brain interactions. Specific systems will include cerebellum, cerebral cortex, hippocampus, basal ganglia, hypothalamus, myocardium and neuromuscular junctions. Non-neural cells which give insight into neural actions will include glia, lymphocytes, and erythrocytes. Viral infection and gene expression will be discussed in neurons and other non-dividing cells.